


Not meant to be(a Johnlock fic)

by RIXYIX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIXYIX/pseuds/RIXYIX
Summary: John comes back to Baker Street with a shock of his life as sherlock is back on drugs. But this time he really reached his peak. John tries to help him before its too late but later realises that he has feelings for sherlock. But somethings just can't happen. No matter how hard you try."when you try your best and you don't succeed—"





	1. Chapter 1

John watson stared at the door in front of him. Something was wrong. He looked at the door for a while. Goddamnit. Sherlock did something wrong happen, I swear to god. After he saw the door handle he knew who had come. He would always do that to the door knob. He knew how much sherlock hated it. But, for one, he never was a good or nice brother hell, person at all. It wasn't surprising that he didn't care sherlock hated it. Who knows if he actually did love sherlock.

John slowly went up the stairs with a huff. While going up he heard someone's voice  
"god sherlock. You've been off your tits again."  
John knew exactly what was going on. He dreaded every second that was coming. The second he was in front of the door, he already knew what to expect. Sherlock would be there, in a chair who knows maybe even tied up. With mycroft and Mrs hudson. Maybe mycroft's men there searching. And mycroft was going to tell him "it's a meth lab." Jesus. It's happening too often. Sherlock wouldn't stop. He just kept coming back. He was out of control. And he didn't know or do anything to stop him. Nothing.


	2. EYE SE—no. Can't say that. Nvmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft tries his best to talk to sherlock and John but their too in love. JK. * LENNY face*

He took in a breath before knocking. Just as he came in, he swore under his breath. Jesus. It was worse than he expected. there was meth all over the floor, shattered glass and the walls were covered with pictures all scribbled with red marker. Then, the man, the myth, the legend, sherlock holmes—strapped to a chair, handcuffed, sleeping with some meth still on his shirt. God fucking hell. He's a fucking mess. Mycroft was standing in front of him with Mrs hudson holding a gun which clearly belonged to sherlock. Uh. Oh.

"HE NEARLY BLOODY SHOT ME. JOHN YOU SHOULDVE SEEN HIM. HE WAS GOING BLOODY MAD. WORSE THAN LAST TIME. THEN HE STARTED SHOOTING NEARLY EVERYTHING. I WAS LUCKY HE DIDNT SHOOT ME" she wasn't wrong though, sherlock has had such a fit but this was worst. Last time he would just shoot maybe a picture of cup. But this time, he was just gone. Mycroft just stared at him in dismay. He couldn't handle his brothers foolishness no longer. Sherlock was gone. Even mycroft didn't know what to do. Sherlock started murmuring something in his sleep.

"sherlock?" I couldn't tell if he was sleep talking or had just lost his mind. 

"mmm.. MURDERUR.. Zzzz. FRIEND... *continues to snore... *JERKS AWAKE."

"GASP.THATS IT. HE. OH MY GOODNESS. I'VE SOLVED IT."

"yes brother, I've solved a case as well. Would you like to hear it? You know what I don't care let me just tell you about it anyway. SHERLOCK HOLMES HAS LOST HIS BLOODY MIND. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. WHILE YOU WERE HIGH, YOU NEARLY SHOT MRS HUDSON." typical comment from mycroft to be honest. I actually expected something more from him. Something more... Sarcastic.

Well, I guess I should be thankful he wasnt *that* harsh to sherlock.

Mycroft as usual, went on and on ranting on how ridiculous sherlock was when he was high. But why would sherlock care, he had solved a case. He wouldn't care. But for some reason, he had remorse in his eyes. He, was listening to mycroft, feeling bad. Either Something was wrong or someone had replaced my sherlock with a psycho. *MY* sherlock wouldn't care a thing mycroft said unless regarding a case. Other than that, no. Or, had sherlock come to his senses and had put aside all his brother rivalry?

Pfft. Unlikely. He's sherlock. He'd never.

I was just wondering what had happened to my sherlock when he suddenly looked at me. He was literally staring into my soul. I started feeling something. His eyes were one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen (ngl, ben. Does have dang nice eyes.) I had a swelled up mix of emotions in my heart. I didn't know what it was. I dont want to know what it was. It was a good feeling. But it felt wrong for some reason. I didn't know why.

"SHERLOCK. JOHN. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING."

"yes mycroft, do go on with your talk about the... Hands and guns. Or guns with hands... Zzzzz" sherlock replied  
(*wink wink. Guns for hands. AY.)

 

"WHAT. NO. WHY SHOULD I EVEN BE TALKING TO YOU. JOHN, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME. SINCE SHERLOCK HERE IS EVEN GOING TO LISTEN TO HIS PROBLEM."

"well mycroft, if you meant that you are my problem, I agree but either scenarios, I still wouldn't listen to you."

Since sherlock just wouldn't listen to mycroft, I had to listen to mycroft for him. Mental note:to ask Mrs hudson or molly how I ended up having to take care of a big baby and be his babysitter while having to deal with his brother.

But to be Frank, I wasn't listening to mycroft either. All I could think about was the way sherlock looked at me. He has never looked at anyone like that. Was something wrong. Was something going on. Was he trying to tell me something. I had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too long? Or too short? Idk. BTW I don't post often. So you might have to wait for a looonngg time before I post again. But I will definitely try to finish this fic. Oh yeah. Almost all of the chapters are in John's POV.


	3. Mind demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a voice in his head who is really annoying.

this chapter is in SHERLOCK'S POV)   
"john,—"

"shut up sherlock. I can't believe you—you promised me, mycroft and Mrs hudson you wouldnt — You WOULDNT, go back"

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I cant lose anymore people. I can't. I wouldn't be able to handle it. After sherlock's first "death". After Mary's death. I can't.

Sherlock just stared at his best friend. He has many times seen John cry but he has never been in such a state. He was about to have a complete meltdown. And sherlock of course wouldn't be able to do anything. But he just couldn't help it. There was too much going on. What's wrong with being high so you can float away from everything? Of course John neither anyone would be able to see that.

SNAP OUT OF IT SHERLOCK.

"NO.YOU SHUT UP".

"excuse me what did you just say to me sherlock Holmes? Youve just ruined everything and now you're asking me to shut up. I don't think so."

LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. PATHETIC.

"Please, your the pathetic one. ARGHH. OH MY GOD. SHUT UP. "

"THAT'S IT SHERLOCK. IM LEAVING."

"no,john no please."

well done, sherlock Holmes the genius, you've chased one of your only friends out. Well done.

Why did this have to happen. Why does everything terrible have to happen to him. Why.  
————————————————————————

 

"sherlock, John told me about you"

"of course he did Greg"

"y-you, got my name co—

Is he serious right now. We're having an existential crisis and this is what he cares about. You know, john—

" enough about John. That ba—" 

"what. I think I should go now. Ive got work and cases to do anyways"

"which you will obviously require my help in"

"whatever"

After Lestrade left, sherlock I guess you could say "treated" himself to a cup of tea. It would have been a treat if it didn't taste so bad. If only Mrs Hudson were here now or even—

The name John felt weird to say. It just did. Well, he did give him a weird quizzical look just now while mycroft was talking. He just kept looking at sherlock. It felt as though he was staring into his soul.

Hm, john. Oh John. You have som—

"right then you know what. Instead of you going on about John why not we continue on our little case. It would be a lesser waste of time rather than talking about... John"

Oh, but I know you so ever want to talk about him or maybe even to him. Tell him how you fe—

"OH LOOK I THINK I HAVE A LEAD. ALRIGHT"

Oop, did sherlock have feelings for somebody, like a friend?

"SHUT UP"

"sherlock, who on earth are you talking to?" Mrs hudson looked slowly at him from the stairs.

"NO ONE. IM JUST, THINKING ABOUT A CASE I HAVE"

"alright then, I'll be downstairs then. You better not shoot anything or anyone because I have a gun with me and I know where you keep the handcuffs."

"OKAY. GOODBYE MRS HUDSON" and with that he slammed the door shut. And locked it, Really locked it.

Right, now that we have some privacy, what about we talk about jo—

"enough, we have a case to solve"

 

————————————————————————

"I told you you'd need my help with the case"

"just please help me"

"fine"

"sherlock, I'm worried. John keeps asking me to check on you. Did something happen?"

"no, we just had a quarrel. It's all okay now."

PFFT. Its Never happening sherlock. And it won't. I'll make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Soooo. Um. Yeah. BTW be warned there's a major plot twist. (P. S. I'm a big TOP fan so there might be a few references here and there. ( a few chapters might be really short like the first one but I'll try to make the others longer!)


End file.
